Supernatural Series 9X1 What Happens in Vegas
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: The Winchesters travel to Vegas to investigate a string of mysterious deaths. With the body count rising, the brothers must act quickly to protect the women of the Casino capital of America. But why is Harry acting so strange? Episode 1 in the Supernatural; Series 9 series (next story; 9X2; Child's Play)
1. Part 1

_Author's Notes _ok guys, I promised it and here it is; Supernatural, Series 9. This is Episode 1; What Happens in Vegas.

Happy reading guys.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The blonde stumbled out of the bar, her hair dishevelled and a bottle clutched in her hand as she regained her balance in the impossible heels she was wearing.

Steadying herself, she walked drunkenly down the street. Suddenly, a noise from the alley to her left.

"Who's there?" she calls out, her words slurred from the excessive alcohol. Receiving no reply, she moves on.

Hours later, the Sun rises over the city and a waitress from the bar exits into the alley to dispose of the previous night's trash. She lifts the lid of the trash can in the alley and dumps the bag. As she turns away, she notices a pair a pair of feet behind the neighbouring club's can.

"Hey, you can't sleep there honey" she calls out, approaching the clearly passed out woman. Then she sees the girl's face.

She screams.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, standing up to the challenge of a rival!" Dean sang from the bathroom as he shaved

"Hey Dean, put a cork in it would ya? Some of us are tryin' to broaden our horizons" his younger brother called out from the bed in the other room

"Sorry Harry, didn't mean to distract from your great adventure into the world of wood pulp and paperbacks" Dean laughed as he exited the bathroom

"Knock it off Dean; we all need something to keep us occupied. You drink, Harry reads" Sam flashed his older brother bitch face #65

"All the kid does is read, that and go on the laptop or listen to music" Dean rolled his eyes as he popped open a bottle of local beer, called _Ale-ian_, gotta love Roswell.

"Well there you go, he doesn't just read" Adam laughed as he finished tying his laces

"Hey, I think I got one" Sam said suddenly

"A case?" the younger asked

"Uh huh. Two bodies, both female, both with eyes burned outta their skulls" Sam explained

"Where?" Dean asked as he finished his beer

"Las Vegas, Nevada" Sam said

"Vegas baby, you gotta know when to hold 'em, when to fold 'em and when to deal 'em" Harry said "fifty two at a time"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean laughed "it's always the quiet ones" he chuckled, remembering the nine year old hustling five guys at poker in a bar the previous night

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So are we going or what?" Sam said. Harry, Adam and Dean all raised their hands in favour.

"We're going to Vegas" Dean said, clapping his hands together as Harry shoved his book back into his bottomless backpack.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The following day, the four brothers arrived at the FBI field office on Lake Mead Boulevard. Harry had pulled some of his usual magical trickery to age him and Adam up so that Harry now looked 20 and Adam 21.

Harry stopped a passing agent and asked for the lead agent on the case, she was pointed out to him as a tall red head.

"Agent Beres?" Harry asked "Agent Mathew Hill, S.H.I.E.L.D." he said confidently, flashing her his badge. The Winchesters had taken to using S.H.I.E.L.D. ID's lately since Harry seemed to have a never ending supply of fake ones with various aliases and he knew just how to act like a real S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, right down to the walk and mannerisms, he'd even given the rest of them lessons on how to act, talk and think like real agents. That and the ID's really opened doors.

"Maria Beres, we appreciate having S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help on this. It's a real weird one" she replied, looking at Dean, Sam and Adam's ID's and shaking hands all round

"Our pleasure. S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks you for your cooperation. These are agents Archer," he pointed to Dean, "McManus" Sam "and Kaplan" Adam.

"So, what've we got?" Sam asked

"Three bodies so far, we found another one this morning in a blind alley off the Strip" agent Beres informed them as she led them downstairs to the morgue.

"Hey Doc, these are the S.H.I.E.L.D. guys. Hill, Archer, McManus and Kaplan" she introduced them "This is Doctor James Beaver"

"Nice to meet you Doctor Beaver, although I'd rather it under more pleasant circumstances" Harry nodded to the M.E.

"Believe me, me too" the older man said with a sad shake of his head

"What can you tell us?" Sam asked

"Same as the others, no signs of trauma other than the eyes being burned out of her skull" he sighed "Such a shame too, I saw the photo in her ID, she had real pretty eyes"

"Thanks Doc" agent Beres nodded to him "anything else?" she asked

"Excuse me" Harry said and left the room hurriedly

"Nothing else I can tell you Martia, sorry" the Doctor said and the four of them left.

"Agent Hill, are you ok?" agent Beres asked kindly

"After three years you'd think I'd be used to it" he said with a deep breath

"It never gets any easier bud, I've been doing this for ten years and it still gets to me" she smiled.

Dean, Sam and Adam exchanged looks; it wasn't like Harry to have trouble around dead bodies.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Note _what do you think folks? This is gonna be split into two parts (think of it as an episode with an ad break) so the next part will come soon.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note _Hey guys! Here's part 2.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Well, what d'you think on this one? Witch?" Dean asked as he threw himself backwards on his bed in the motel room at the Elks Lodge.

"Seems like it, though I checked out the last vic's apartment, no signs of hex work" Harry said, the four had changed out of their suits and into their usual casual gear

"Well I'm gonna do some research" Dean said

"Le Gasp!" Harry said dramatically "Dean Winchester doing research? I though you guys stopped the apocalypse?" he laughed

"Real funny, I meant field research. Those chicks were all last seen alive in bars on the Strip right?" Dean rolled his eyes

"I should've known" Harry laughed as Dean left the room and they heard Baby's engine purr as the oldest Winchester drove her out of the parking lot, heading south towards the Strip.

Adam and Harry decided to head into their own room which adjoined their older brothers'.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked as Harry pulled out his book.

"Me? Yeah why?"

"You shot outta that morgue like an Angel outta Hell" the older boy said

"What can I say? After three months as a hunter I still get queasy around the bodies" Harry shrugged as he settled back to read his book.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Dean had been traipsing around bars for about three hours now and all he had to show for it was half a dozen come-ons from four chicks, on straight up guy and another guy who'd been wearing drag. Dean was just about to get back in his car and drive back to the motel when he spotted a pair of feet in an alley near the car.

Pulling his gun from his belt and crept down the alley towards the feet. Once he was close enough a sighed in frustration and flipped open his cell phone.

"Beres? We've got another one, an alley just north of West Harmon" he said, looking in sadness at the young brunette, a girl he'd definitely have flirted with.

About fifteen minutes later and Beres showed up with her team.

"Nice duds" she said with a glance at Dean's casual clothes

"I was doing field research, which was a total bust, I was just about to head back to the motel when I saw her" he said "I'd better call my team" he pulled out his phone and called Sam

"'Sup Dean?" the other man's voice said on the other end

"We just got another body, brunette, red eyes" Dean said

"Well if it makes you feel better I think I found something, all four of these women had messy breakups in the last few weeks, their ex's all went to the same Voodoo store, apparently they asked the Priestess to 'make their ex-girlfriends pay' for looking at other guys" Sam said

"And she burns their eyes out, makes sense" Dean whispered so that Beres wouldn't hear

"Meet you back here?" Sam asked

"Uh huh" Dean hung up and told Beres he needed to go check in with his team.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"A voodoo Priestess huh?" Dean said

"Yep, works out of a place on West Tropicana" Sam explained

Harry let out a small chuckle and looked at Adam, "You remind me of the babe"

"What babe?" Adam replied

"The babe with the power"

"What power?"

"Power of Voodoo"

"Who do?"

"You do"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe" Harry finished

"Real cute Harry but we need to stop her" Sam rolled his eyes

"I know that Samsquatch, don't get your antlers in a knot" the youngest Winchester laughed

_Non Timebo Mala_

The four Winchesters headed to the voodoo shop and confronted the Priestess, she pulled few fancy tricks with her magic but Harry was a way more powerful sorcerer than she would ever be. Eventually he had her magically pinned to the wall.

"You will never get away with this, the black hearted brother will destroy you all when he is raised" she hissed at them

"The I guess we'll see you in Hell my dear, because it'd be the first time for all of us" Harry said sarcastically as he held her in place, he might not have ever had any formal training but he made up for it in raw power and he'd learned to control it by himself quite successfully.

With a single shot, Sam finished her off. With a wave of his hand, Harry removed any trace that the Winchesters had ever been in the building and made it look like the woman had been killed in a robbery gone wrong. After that they left.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Sam and Dean were packing everything into the Impala; they were just waiting on Harry who'd disappeared off somewhere.

"Where the heck is he anyway?" Dean asked, just then the boy rounded the corner, his bag slung over his shoulder

"Where were you?" Sam asked

"Saying goodbye to agent Beres" Harry lied smoothly

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Next time on Supernatural_

_Harry wandered through a flea market outside of New Orleans, out of the corner of his eye, he spots something unusual._

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Note. _Done, what do you think? I hope you guys like this, I'll start writing _Episode 2; Child's Play_ as soon as this is done so keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
